A Beautiful Collision
by Gattina
Summary: Bella continues onto college and right before she takes the Boards she finds herself in Italy, at the mercy of the Volturi. She finds an ally and together they discover something that will change their existence forever. Sci-fi/interwoven Christianity
1. Prologue

A/N: The title of this story was inspired by the song by David Crowder Band

"The heart breaking makes a sound/I never knew could be/So beautiful and loud/Fury filled and we… collide…"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they are the intellectual property of Stephenie Meyer

I thought I was dead, but as I slowly became aware of my situation I wished that I had indeed died. I was pinned down to a cold metallic table with heavy restraints and I struggled feebly against them. My eyes snapped open and a scream erupted from my throat as flames licked through my body. All I could see was Aro, who sat calmly in the corner of the room, watching me intently. He was at my side instantly, and put his cool hand on my forehead.

"My dear child, everything will be all right, just close your eyes and focus on the sounds of the music playing. Focus on your breathing and it will all be over soon enough."

His hand left my head briefly and I heard the sound of classical music get louder in the background. My eyes locked onto his clouded red eyes and his chalky white skin, finding myself staring straight into his red eyes, satiated with human blood… I felt my eyes widen, because I suddenly remembered why I was here… what they had done…

"Murderer!!" The agony I was going through only amplified my rage and I thrashed against my restraints, trying vainly to attack the man… -monster at my side.

"Monsters!! You killed them, you murders!!" I shrieked in rage and broke down into ragged sobs as I took in this horrifying fact. Tears filled and burned my eyes and cheeks as they ran down my face.

My sobs were interrupted as the fire coursed through my body with a renewed intensity that tested the barriers of my sanity. This was pure torture and once again prayed that my suffering would end and that I would die. I fought back another scream and the effort of my self control made my body spasm, my hands clenching and unclenching at my sides.

I felt two icy hands on the sides of my face and I closed my eyes, reveling in the relief from the fire, the cold dulling the pain. Aro's cool breath washed over me as he spoke, but my mind was elsewhere, remembering my past. Perhaps I was dying and I would replay my life once more… The heat in my body intensified, but I could feel cool pressure being applied on my body and I sighed in relief.

"Thank you," I breathed, unable to remember my anger and grateful for the now more dulled pain throbbing through my body.

"Shh, child, now sleep…"

I believe I may have gone into shock due to the magnitude of the previous pain, but my now numbed condition allowed me to focus on the music. My mind wandered to the past, remembering a time that I desired such a cold embrace.

_Edward._ His golden eyes flittered in my mind's eye for a moment before disappearing. That was so long ago when he left me in the woods that fateful day. I never once resented him for finding me so undesirable; I mean I hardly deserved such a man anyways. He was always beyond my reach, but was kind enough to give attention until becoming bored. I felt awful for what I put Charlie through that month as I grieved the loss of my supposed soulmate.

Ever since Edward left I pretty much lost interest in boys and other social activities. I had no desire to be social and sank into isolation; which was great for my academic life, but it didn't make me happy or help me heal. Fortunately, my friend Angela, who I will be eternally grateful for, intervened and changed my life. Her father was a pastor and so I started to go to church with her on Sundays. At first I went because it was better than staying at home alone, since Charlie was often out fishing, but after a month or so I realized that I enjoyed church and wanted something more out of life.

By that Christmas I accepted Christ into my life and desired to live for the Lord. It wasn't until that spring before high school graduation that I finally felt healed; whole. Edward had taken the other half of my heart when he left, but God was able to fill that hole in my life.

Angela and I were accepted into Washington State University and were roommates all throughout undergrad. I pursued a degree in biology, my sights set on entering medical school after graduation. We said our goodbyes, promising to keep in touch and I headed across the nation. I had missed my mother and Phil during my time on the west coast and so I applied and was accepted into a medical school in Florida. I moved to Jacksonville, finding a small apartment and promised Charlie and Angela that I would be back to visit during winter break.

Once again my lack of social life was a huge asset in my medical school career. I was active in the new church I was attending, teaching a Sunday school class and going to a college and career group bible study, but aside from that I kept to myself. Surprisingly, I was able to get over my squeamishness and thoroughly enjoyed gross anatomy lab. Due to my past brushes with death I had a morbid fascination with the mystery of the dead and decided to specialize in pathology.

My other passion was immunology, and so when I wasn't in class I was working in Dr. Cheng's lab as an intern to make a modest living. I wasn't exactly sure how I would combine my two loves, but I trusted that everything would come together in the end. Soon enough I was nearing my final year in medical school and Renee had a surprise gift awaiting me one weekend in the spring when I went to her house to visit.

"Phil just got appointed to a higher ranking team, and well we're going to have a bigger paycheck and wanted to get you an early graduation present."

I opened my mouth to protest since this sounded expensive and they didn't have that much money, but Renee put her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"Now I know what you're thinking, but forget it. We've already purchased the tickets and you _will_ be going with us to Italy this summer.

All coherent arguments were forgotten as my jaw dropped in shock and I hugged Renee with all my strength. "Italy!! Oh my goodness, thank you guys so much!! I'm so excited!" My sentence ended with a squeak and I realized that I was hopping with excitement. I have never been out of the country before and was psyched. Of course I would repay the favor once I was a doctor, but I was going to Italy!!!

I was torn from my happy memories as I felt my heart racing out of control. The fire had receded from my limbs and had focused its flames in my chest with a vengeance. The pain was no longer bearable and I squeezed my eyes shut, trying not to focus on my racing heart. My heartbeat was thundering in my ears and I could not comprehend what was going on and how it could possibly be moving so quickly…

I was dying, oh Lord I was dying… Fear now gripped my chest and I started to pray, terrified for my death, or worse…

"Oh Father God, please save me, I am so afraid… What is happening? Take me into your presence Lord; I am ready for your warm embrace." I felt a warm glow on my face, but it vanished as my heart began to accelerate, taking my agony to a new level. My back arched as the flames engulfed my dying heart and I let out a final scream and then: silence.

The fire that was in my chest dispersed quickly and I was suddenly aware of a lack of pain. It was magnificent. I knew I had died, but yet… here I was… I took a deep breath and was perplexed at how foreign this felt. It felt like my chest was a hollow cavity and that the air traveling down my throat tickled my insides, like blowing dust around a room, but that was it. There was no pressure or release and I immediately wondered if my lungs had been burned and were gone from the flames. The positive aspect of breathing, however, was the fact that I could smell everything. I could smell the metallic bed and the leather straps that bound me. There was an unfamiliar scent, sweet and musty in the room and I opened my eyes to investigate.

A sound of surprise came from my lips as I surveyed the sights around me. I could see the stippled texture of the paint as if I was using a magnifying glass, yet I was several feet away. Dust, I could see individual dust particles floating about the room, casting mini rainbows as they caught the light from the window. My eyes continued to scan the room until they fell upon a familiar figure. I could not remember his name, but I did recognize the face.

I suddenly felt very angry and bolted upright, and was startled by how I ripped through the heavy leather straps as if they were paper chains. I was _strong_ and I wanted to destroy this creature. I heard a feral snarl, like a rabid beast and then realized that I had made that sound. No matter, I was too focused on how to best kill my target. I sank into a crouch and could feel the raw power coiling into my legs. I launched myself at the creature, snarling with rage and found myself grappling with several large men wearing dark robes. I struggled with all my strength, but there were too many of them.

"Now now, Bella darling, is that any way to greet your master?" The man that I had just tried to destroy had a soft smile on his face, his milky red eyes glittering with joy.

Bella… I guess that was me, it sounded right, but what was going on? I was hauled to my feet and held my at least three hooded figures. The murderous rage has dissipated as soon as I was tackled and I tried to shrug off their hold on me.

"Sorry master, where am I?"

A/N: Well this is my first attempt at fanfiction, so please give me lots of constructive criticism! I will jump more into the main story in the next few chapters, since this IS the prologue. Hopefully this caught your attention so that you'll want to read future chapters!


	2. Blood

"Sorry master, where am I?"

The dark haired man gestured with his hand and the other men released their hold on me. My eyes darted about the room, still panicked at my new situation and I watched as he approached me, his arms outstretched.

"May I?" The question was only a formality because I could tell that it wasn't a choice, he was going to do what he wished, whether I liked it or not. I nodded my head and he placed his hands on my face. I watched his calm smile contort into confusion and then I lost my sight. I felt like my own eyes were no longer functional, yet I could see his past thoughts and actions flit through my mind as if I was watching a television. I pulled away from his hands with a gasp and found myself standing on the other side of the room.

"Aro," I whispered his name, as the glimpse into his life shed light on his identity and the horrors that he had witnessed.

Aro was chuckling and smiling, "Oh, my dear Bella, I cannot wait to see how your powers develop!"

I realized that I had stopped breathing in my panic and so I took a deep breath, trying to figure out what just happened. "What was that? Where am I and what is going on? Powers?" The questions spilled out quickly as my mind dashed about, trying to take in all of the stimuli around me.

"Tsk, tsk, relax you are safe with us. Be patient and you will get all of your answers soon enough. Let me try just one more thing before taking a guess at your newfound abilities." Aro turned his head towards the door way, "Come Jane, I have a favor to ask of you."

A very small girl entered the room. She had a child like face and pranced over to Aro's side, "Yes master?"

"Could you try and show Bella your ability?" Her face scrunched up with a devious smile, crimson eyes blazing. Though her face was young, you could see the demonic lust for evil in her expression. Jane looked straight at me and smiled widely, showing her teeth. I waited nervously, not sure what was going on and watched as moments later her smile disappeared and her eyes squinted with concentration. What on earth was going on?

"That's enough Jane. One more thing, Bella, please let Jane touch your arm and then I'll explain your current situation."

I shifted awkwardly and walked up the petite girl and extended my arm. What I wasn't prepared for, however, was that Jane let out a shriek and fell to the ground, writhing in pain. This was too much to take in and I sprinted out of the room in terror. I had become a monster and now I would have to find a way to change things. I could escape and maybe somebody could help me or in the worst case scenario I could find somebody to kill me. I shuddered at the last thought and hoped it wouldn't come to that, but I must find out more information immediately because my lack of knowledge was unnerving.

"Bella!" I heard Aro's voice calling for me and I stopped in my tracks. I didn't want to trust him, but I knew he had a better idea of what was going on and once I had more information I could work on my escape.

"Come with me and we'll have a private talk, I forget how overwhelming the change can be on ex-mortals. Please forgive my rude behavior." He smiled and gestured for me to follow him.

We traveled through many corridors and I realized that it would take some time before I became familiar with my surroundings. I was led towards a large wooden door with intricate scrolling carved around the edge. It felt like I was in an underground castle, especially due to the lavish decorations found throughout each room we passed.

Deep in my observations, I discovered that I had stopped breathing again and decided to make a conscious effort to take in the scent of this entire area, hoping that this and my visual memory would help me remember where all the corridors led. Aro pushed on the door, and it swung easily on its well-oiled rungs, exposing a vast library of sorts, bookshelves stuffed with ancient books from the floor to its cathedral ceiling.

In the back of the room there was a large mahogany desk with a large leather chair behind it. This, I assumed, was Aro's study. I once again was overcome by how quickly my mind darted around and how I struggled to stay focused on a singular thought or action. By the time I had wrestled with what to focus on, Aro was seated at the desk and was motioning for me to have a seat across from him. I reluctantly neared the desk and stood by the chair, not yet ready to put myself in a more compromising position. My body was still in panic mode and my hands were clenched tightly by my sides, eyes darting about the room.

"Ah, so let me shed some light onto your current situation," Aro leaned back into his chair, folding his hands, "You are in Volterra, Italy, home of the Volturi. We saved you from certain death and we hope to add you to our guard especially since you seem to possess impressive talent."

So they saved me? No. My most recent memories flooded my mind and I clenched my teeth tightly to prevent my anger from spilling out.

"That is a lie," I hissed, my eyes widening with surprise as I heard the deadly tone of my own voice. "You all are murders and killed my mother and Phil…"

He raised his hand and cut me off, "I understand that Bella and surely I wish that those humans were not relatives of yours, however, it is a necessary part of our lives. Volterra is the safest city in the world due to our presence, but our, ah, diet requires others to be brought in and their deaths are necessary for the survival of our kind."

Our kind? I ran my tongue over my teeth and inhaled sharply, realizing the all familiar scent that saturated the air around me:

_Blood_.

I should have felt that familiar twinge in my throat, a reminder that although I was practicing to be a pathologist, I was still sensitive to the rust and salt scent of blood. To my great dismay, however, my throat burned and I felt my mouth water… as if I… wanted to feed… My hands rose to my throat, trying to figure out the burning pain in my throat and swallowed, clutching my throat tighter as the fluid burned on the way down my neck. Panic rose again and I sprinted from the desk to the other side of the study in less than a second. My breathing accelerated and my eyes scanned the room, looking for any danger. I kept my back to the wall and I felt my eyes narrow, "What have you done to me?!"

"We changed you Bella. We sensed great potential and in order to see the extent of your abilities you could not remain a human and I certainly did not want to waste someone as talented as yourself."

"You changed me into a monst—" I was silenced as I realized Aro was in front of me, his hands gripping my arms painfully.

"You are overwhelmed and I empathize, however, I will not accept any more of your outbursts." His eyes were dark and menacing and I realized that although he may project a kindly image, Aro was not one to be trifled with.

"Sorry master," I unclenched my fists and took a deep breath, noticing that there were now several cloaked figures in the room with us.

"Now then, you must be thirsty. Demetri will take you to feed, and tomorrow morning we will begin your training."


	3. Hope

Demetri looked from Aro to me, bowing his head slightly, "Yes master," he said in a gruff voice. His eyes met mine momentarily and he gestured to my left, "Follow me Bella."

I wasn't sure what to make of this towering cloaked figure, but I was too fearful to argue and followed him silently, watching the grey cloak flow out from behind him. Minutes passed and we were still travelling down the same corridor, however, the air was getting drier and I assumed we were getting closer to the surface. I knew that if my heart still beat that it would be stuttering hysterically with fear and anxiety. Feeding only meant one thing: blood and I was not prepared to embrace that part of my nature quite yet. My mind raced, trying to figure a way out of my current situation but although I was able to think of many things simultaneously I could not focus fully on any single idea. Images, smells, and emotions coursed through my body and I faltered to a stop, on the verge of collapse.

I did not feel physically tired, but I felt as though my mind was in overload and in danger of rupturing. I was doubled over, hands on my knees panting with the effort in trying to hold myself together.

"Please, please don't make me do this. I don't think I can handle that right now…"

I watched as Demetri's feet came closer, stopping a few steps away. His voice was still gruff, but there was a softer edge to it, "Bella, we cannot stop here, now follow me."

I looked up at him then, getting a good look at his face. Demetri's eyes were crimson just like all the other vampires, but his were darker in color –similar to how venous blood is a deeper red than arterial. Long black hair fell to his shoulders, contrasting with the pale complexion of his skin. He pulled the hood back over his head and resumed his hurried pace. I didn't think that there was really a choice if I had to follow or not, but I decided that I would rather follow him then deal with Aro or that evil short vampire again. We continued for an indeterminate amount of time until we reached a trap door that was above our heads. Demetri pushed open the door and paused.

"We're now several miles outside of Volterra. I want you to take a deep breath and tell me what you smell."

I lay eternally awake on the canopy bed in my bedroom, although why a non-sleeping vampire needed a bed I didn't know, but regardless it was soft and so I lay there waiting. The first two months since my change were not entirely pleasant. I was a horrible liar and so every day when I had to pretend to enjoy Aro's 'training-sessions' was exceedingly tedious. I guess being a vampire gave me the ability to be devious since blushing or increased heart rate could no longer give my true feelings away anymore. Within my attempt of a controlled façade I was falling to pieces.

Gratefully, Demetri did not push me to feed from humans, but I was now suffering from my insatiable thirst. He reassured me that as I progressed from being a newborn the burning would not be as intense, but in the meantime it was horribly distracting. It wasn't until my sudden outburst during my lesson that afternoon that I realized how all-consuming this thirst was. Aro was using Jane as the resident guinea pig and I was learning to project her power over distances. At first I had to be in physical contact to use another's powers, but now I could feel the minds of any individual in the room. Once I felt their mind I could use any of the previous powers I had accessed against them. Unfortunately I had used Aro's power on Jane and witnessed her sick mind, which due to my vampiric memory, I would never forget any of those images.

I shrieked in disgust before unleashing her own power upon Jane and in my own rage, reduced her to a shuddering mass on the stone floor. Seconds later robed figures tackled me to the ground, breaking my concentration. I discovered quickly in the past two months that although I am resistant to other's powers I am completely vulnerable to physical attack. I submitted quickly and was pulled roughly to my feet.

"Bella, though I admire your raw power, you must learn how to properly contain your emotions." Aro looked over to Jane who was recovering, "My dear Jane, you are excused."

She left the room swiftly, but the movement of the door opening and shutting sent a breeze through the room. _Blood_**.** The simmering heat at the back of my throat roared into life, flames licking the inside of my body from my chest into my mouth. Snarls rippled from my mouth and I dropped into a crouch, venom flooding my mouth. I held my breath and covered my face in shame. Such poor control, it was truly degrading to be controlled so completely by my thirst.

"Oh my apologies, dearest Bella, I didn't know you were so ravenous. Let me know next time, it's completely understandable if you need to feed before our lessons."

Aro was at my side, his hand on my shoulder, attempting to comfort me, "It is nothing to be ashamed, for it is our nature, just like any other predator. We just happen to be the best." He used his other hand to raise my chin so I was looking into his scarlet eyes, "Although, I must admit that I have yet to witness you feed, why is that? Is our stock unsuitable to your taste?"

"If I may speak freely, master…" I looked over at the entrance and saw Demetri standing in the doorframe.

"Of course Demetri,"

"I only wish to suggest that Bella is similar to me in the sense that she prefers to feed on, ah, less captive individuals. To some," he was now a couple feet from Aro, "the chase is much more satisfying than the kill itself."

Aro's eyes lit up and he clapped his hands gleefully, "Oh Bella, I should have known that you would have gleaned Demetri's tracking abilities as well. Ah, you shall be a force to be reckoned with, my one woman army."

I sighed contentedly, knowing that our carefully laid plan was working. I rolled over to my side, snuggling my face into the down pillow. Demetri would be here soon and then we could leave to go hunting. I had nearly lost hope, but today had turned better out than planned now I could get away from Volterra for at least a couple of hours. It wasn't much, but I hoped that with time Aro would trust me to be away for longer. Apparently Demetri would sometimes leave for months at a time, only returning if needed. He always carried a phone and so he was free to come and go, so long as he continued to do his duty and keep the secret.

A sharp rap on my door jolted me to my feet and I flung open the door, a silly smile on my face.

Demetri chuckled at my expression. "You ready to leave?"

I could barely contain myself and so I only trusted myself with a quick nod and followed his tall form down many corridors of our underground castle. I noticed that we were getting closer to the surface and was curious when Demetri stopped and pressed a panel on a wall. A well hidden door slid open and we entered a large garage containing many beautiful Italian automobiles.

I let out a low whistle, "Wow," I sniffed the air, smelling the well-oiled leather contained in the vehicles. "Do we get to take one of these?"

"If you wish, but if I remembered correctly you had a motorbike back in college, and so I asked Aro a month ago if he'd be so kind…" He was wheeling out a gorgeous red Ducati Superbike 1198S and my jaw dropped.

"No way... is that mine?" I circled the bike, scrutinizing it with my enhanced vision, taking in every detail. "Can I touch it?"

Demetri laughed, "It's yours, and of course you can touch it, but be gentle, you still underestimate your strength."

I stroked the bike with a feather-light touch, terrified that I might destroy this beautiful machine. "You're right, so I probably shouldn't take this out tonight…"

"You'll be fine, just remember how you played the piano. It took you a while to figure out how soft a touch to use, but you haven't broken anything in the last month."

I was grateful once again for the inability to blush because I would surely be bright red in embarrassment, remembering how unintentionally destructive I was in the first few weeks. Demetri, however, proved that he was eternally patient and worked with me daily until I could handle the most delicate of objects without crushing them.

"One more thing," He handed me a black leather jacket and helmet, "I know that we do not need these items for personal protection, but in the case of the sun rising before our return we shall be safely out of sight."

I shrugged on the jacket and held the helmet under my arm. I had never been out in the sun since I had been changed and wondered what we looked like. I knew was that it was conspicuous, and so in our secret existence, the Volturi could not afford such exposure. I understood this, but I was still curious.

"What happens if we go into the sunlight? Do we burst into flames or something?"

"No Bella, don't be ridiculous." He chuckled and shook his head, "Except for the blood drinking, myths about our kind are just myths, nothing more. I give you my word that once you are allowed to leave for longer time periods that I will let you enjoy the sun again."

Demetri wheeled out a black Ducati and put on his own jacket and helmet. "All right, let us take our leave of Volterra."


	4. Reminiscence

The moon was high in the sky as we sped through the Italian countryside. We were several miles outside of Volterra and at the rate at which we were travelling; several hundred miles away would take only a few hours. I was fearful at first that I may not remember how to properly ride, but I found that within 20 minutes I was completely comfortable and feeling more fearless than ever. I couldn't help it and I began to laugh and cry out with joy. It had been far too long since I had last been outside and it felt divine. Speeding around winding roads at close to 120 mph was exhilarating and I longed for the day when we could go on longer trips away from Volterra. In fact, I would do anything to do a cross-Europe motorcycle trip someday! I was still chuckling to myself and it must have been contagious because soon enough Demetri joined in on the merriment.

About an hour and half after our journey began Demetri began to slow down and when we neared a wooded area we dismounted. I followed his lead as he stashed his bike, "They'll be safe here, and there are no people within miles. Now let us continue for we are not going that much farther."

I looked at him cautiously, since I have never been so far from Volterra, and definitely not this free, however, I was mostly worried about coming across the scent of humans and losing control.

"Are you sure about this? I don't want to hurt anyone…" I shifted nervously and watched for his response.

"I would never deceive you, but if it would help, focus on my scent alone and follow me."

I looked into his eyes and took a deep breath. He was not being deceptive, and I tracked Demetri for 2 more miles before we stopped at the edge of a clearing. It was an exhilarating feeling, stalking my target as it raced away from me. I soon was consumed by the hunt and when my mark stopped unexpectedly I began to circle around, my mind reeling as I thought of the best way to approach the situation. I had found what I wanted, but now that it was found, what was I to do? I continued to circle, inhaling the sweet scent of my quarry. It had a pleasant musky odor with overtones of the earthy grass scent of coriander. I paused for a moment, making eye contact with my target. I tilted my head, curious as to why I chose to follow this man.

The man was sitting cross-legged, leaning against a tree. When his carmine eyes met my gaze he arose from his position, arms spread in a non-threatening gesture.

"Isabella,"

That name struck a chord somehow and I continued to observe this man who was slowly approaching me. He must have been about 6 feet tall, with an olive complexion, and raven black hair that fell to his shoulders. As he neared I began to back away cautiously, unsure of what to think of this situation. I was certain that I could run and escape, surely I was fast enough, but something was drawing me to him, keeping me from fleeing.

"Bella, focus on my thoughts and this will all make sense…" His deep melodic voice pleaded with me, and I instantly felt bad for making this man upset.

I tried to do what he asked of me and hundreds of sounds and images flooded my mind, causing me to fall to my knees.

"Oh, Demetri! I am so sorry; I don't know what came over me… I was so focused on you and all of a sudden everything else blanked out… and…"

Demetri was in front of me now and lifted me to my feet, "Be at peace Bella, you were experiencing what I felt when I was a newborn and I understand. It took me quite some time before I was able to focus on multiple things."

The one-mindedness dissipated until once again my mind was wheeling with all the current observations, thoughts, and smells my brain was now processing. My hands clenched and unclenched at my sides, my mind racing and images flooding my brain. I felt like I had permanent attention deficit disorder because it was nearly impossible to focus on any singular thing, well, except if I smelled blood. In that case, that was the only thing that I would focus on until I was either physically assaulted or I satiated my thirst. My mind continued to zoom around in hyperdrive until Demetri disrupted me.

"Bella," I looked up at his face, "Focus on me and have a seat." I let out a sigh and we sat down slowly, my eyes still watching his features closely.

"Will this ever end? I either cannot focus on anything or get completely obsessive…"

"Not really, as a human your mind works on one level, but our kind can handle multiple layers of thoughts all at once and it will take some time to focus. As you well know, however, is that the scent of blood that sets us off and we do become singularly minded in that sense, but aside from that you will have to adapt."

Demetri sat up and leaned towards me, "Though, given the earlier demonstration perhaps using my ability will help you focus more easily. It will take practice of course, however, due to its obsessive nature let me get you something to satiate your thirst. I would not want you to become fixated on feeding because then you would be unstoppable."

I shuddered at the thought and stood up, "Good idea, so I'll just wait here?"

Demetri took my hands in his and squeezed them affectionately, "Yes, I'll be back within 20 minutes."

I watched him take off into the darkness and sat down once again, reflecting back on how I came to know Demetri and on our growing friendship.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The very first night when I met Demetri he appeared gruff and aloof, yet now I was beginning to see why he had to put on such an act. I still clearly recall his statement that sent fear into me, fear that I would become nothing more than a murderer:

"We're now several miles outside of Volterra. I want you to take a deep breath and tell me what you smell."

I had fallen to my knees and sobbed. I still am unsure as to how long he let me stay there on the ground as I begged him to not make me prey upon humans. All I remember after that is that this stranger darted away, returning several minutes later with an animal carcass in hand.

"You must never speak of this. I only hope that you will not betray me, but at least Aro cannot see your thoughts." He ripped the flesh from the animal's neck, exposing the muscle and arteries underneath.

The smell of the fresh kill was too much of a temptation and I drained the animal quickly. I remained on the ground, my teeth and face buried in the neck of an innocent creature until I felt two hands lightly gripping my shoulders.

"Isabella, we need to get back or they will search for us. It is most important that this remains a secret and so let go and wait here for me."

I relaxed my jaw slowly and realized how deep my teeth were buried as Demetri gently removed the animal from my grip. Once I let go he was gone and I waited patiently, wondering how to react to this situation. I was not alone for too long, as my guide returned quickly and we hurried back down through the tunnels. We travelled in complete silence and so when he stopped abruptly, I nearly knocked him over.

"This is your room. There are plenty of towels and robes for you to clean up and get changed. Once your preferences are known regular clothes will be provided. Someone will get you when you are needed, good day."

He bowed slightly and was gone.

I believe it was a week before I saw Demetri again, and Aro was giving me his complete attention so there was no way I could talk to anyone in private. Once again, I was lead through the tunnels and when we were above ground I given an animal to feed upon. It was easier to let go of the creature this time, and I attempted to be composed, asking questions of my silent keeper.

"Where have you been?" A week without sleeping, alone in a new world was long indeed, and since Demetri was the only one I remotely trusted, his absence was agonizing.

"Keeping appearances." He answered shortly, "Wait here."

I watched as he dashed away, limp corpse in hand and wondered what he did with the bodies. This new existence was very overwhelming, dark, and yet I could not suppress a giggle that was caused from the mental image of my serious, silent guide hiding the body of my recent meal.

"I'm glad I amuse you," I jumped at Demetri's sudden reappearance, and saw that his lips were set in a line, his face as serious as ever, and I was overcome with embarrassment.

I looked down at the ground, not wanting to meet his eyes and waited for his rebuke that never came.

"Isabella, let us walk a bit and talk. I am certain that Aro's conversations with you are less than satisfactory."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

We started conversing that night, which became a weekly event. After a month or so, however, he came to visit twice a week, then thrice, until he stopped by nearly every day. Time does not have much meaning to the immortal, and so we would easily talk through the night, or he would read something, play the piano or violin. One particular night Demetri played a song that stuck my heart and made my body ache.

"What song is this?"

"Claire de Lune,"

My chest tightened and I wrapped my arms tightly around my body, "This sounds so familiar, I wonder if my mother used to play this… Yes, I think she used to play piano… my poor mother…"

I know that I did not necessarily need to breathe, but I felt like I was suffocating. Demetri appeared at my side and took my hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly. I relaxed my arms and he took both my hands in his, staring into my eyes.

"You do not remember much of your old life," He said sadly.

I stared down at the ground, shaking my head because it was such a true statement. I was in my mid-twenties and must have had some sort of life, but everything was so fuzzy that I could not discern between truth and fiction. How could I know what was true when nobody around me could back up the facts?!

"I have the means to acquire some of your past possessions; however, in the meantime I will tell you some of my past."

Demetri released my hands and pulled a chair over, sitting down with a sigh and a slight smile upon his lips, "I must confess that I am no youngster and have seen my fair share of the world's history."

"I was born in Austria in approximately 1651 and my parents were farmers. Fortunately, I had a wealthy uncle who took a liking to me and I was sent to school. When I was a teenager I become involved in a religious order called the Brotherhood of the Trinity. I was a monk of sorts and used the knowledge of farming to our advantage so that we were self sufficient. When the plague reached Vienna around 1678, we established hospitals to help treat all the sick patients. I helped as best as I could, but since I was not educated in medicine there was little I could do. I assisted others in trying to clean the streets of the deceased, and it was then that I was assaulted by one of our kind. I do not recall clearly the attack or my escape, all I remember was the pain; and of course the awakening…"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

My thoughts were interrupted as a heard a sound in the distance. I stood up quickly and took cover in the tree's thick branches. I climbed up silently, reveling in how my new body did this so naturally. Once I was satisfied in my hiding place I looked in the direction of the sound as to find the source. I glanced over at the dark figure coming my way and immediately the figure looked up, looked right into my eyes and smiled. I relaxed, realizing that there was no danger, and that it was Demetri returning with our meal. He was not, however, carrying an animal corpse, but a canvas bag. I slowly weaved myself down the length of the tree and he met me at the base with the same smile.

"I told you I would not be long, now let us drink quickly because I have much to say and not nearly enough time."


End file.
